nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Excavation
Excavation is a secret Zombies map featured in the Reformed History saga. It can only be unlocked after completing all of the easter eggs in all the maps in the Reformed History, A Better Tomorrow, The Hunt and The Search sagas. It serves as the secret finale for all four sagas. The events of this map is what sets the stage for The Disaster saga. Overview Excavation is a large map, rivaling Humane and Museum in terms of size. Players spawn on a small bridge located at the southwest end of the sawmill. The map consists of two sections, with the main area being the area around the sawmill, which consists of both long range and short range combat. The second area is the sawmill itself, which helps players navigate around the map easier. Story ''NOTE: The following events will transpire if the player has previously found the golden audio log hidden on Junk.'' After finding Mac's radio in the recycling yard, Roach realizes that they are stuck in a cycle caused by Unit 14's actions in the past. O'Ryan asks how they can escape it without leaving the future timeline, with Chris suggesting they use the Summoning Key to remove their own souls. Roach disregards his suggestion, saying the only way to remove the soul with the Summoning Key is if they were killed and preserved. At that moment, Roach remembered something that can be achieved with the Summoning Key. Roach then explains to the others that while he was researching the Summoning Key, he discovered an ancient blade known as the Harbinger, which could help them break the cycle. Roach then tells them that the blade was buried in the ground somewhere in the Klamath Mountains, suggesting that Unit 14 may have located it as well. The four then travel to the Douglas City Outskirts in the Klamath Mountains within Northern California, where they discover that Unit 14 has indeed located the blade, creating a sawmill above the dig site where the blade was in order to cover up their operations. During their dig however, they uncovered several Element X samples, causing the site to be overrun during their search. The four then battle the undead once again, eventually locating the Harbinger within the depths of the facility. Roach then takes out the Summoning Key, placing it in a slot designed for it by the blade's hilt. This causes the blade's symbols to light up red, causing the sword to emit a blue glow. As the future began to fall apart around them, Roach explains they must use the Harbinger on themselves, which would cause their souls to leave their bodies while their bodies would fade away into nothingness, allowing them to live on as their bodiless souls within the Summoning Key. While the others dismiss Roach's plan, Roach makes use of the Harbinger's power, quickly removing the other's souls as they fade away, with their souls entering the Summoning Key within the Harbinger. Roach then turns the blade on himself, causing his soul to enter the Summoning Key as he falls backwards before fading away. The Harbinger also fades away as well, ultimately breaking the cycle. This ultimately causes the future timeline to be repaired, causing an established continuity to be formed throughout time. Weapons * M1911 (starting weapon) - 450 points * TAR-21 - 1250 points * KSG - 1500 points * P90 - 1300 points * Fire Axe - 600 points * Barrett .50cal - 1750 points * MM1 Grenade Launcher - 2000 points * Harbinger - 3000 points Achievements/Trophies * Convoluted Conclusion '- ( /Gold Trophy ) In Excavation, break the cycle. * 'Encore - ( /Silver Trophy ) In Excavation, activate all five easter egg songs. * The Blade '- ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Excavation, obtain the Harbinger. * 'Survivors - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Excavation, reach round thirty in a single game. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The cycle created by Unit 14 must be broken. Songs Several fan-favorite songs from previous maps return in this map as part of a vote. * Back in Black by AC/DC can be activated by interacting with the three jackhammers around the map. The song is the primary easter egg song of Los Shadows. * The Stage by Avenged Sevenfold can be activated by killing five zombies with each weapon. The song is the primary easter egg song of Terminal. * Sparta by Sabaton can be activated by by killing a hundred zombies with headshots. The song is the primary easter egg song of Humane. * Another Side (Battle Version) by Project Destati can be activated by shooting out all of the lights in the light generators. The song is the secondary easter egg song of Warehouse. * Bad to the Bone by George Thorogood & The Destroyers can be activated by killing a zombie with the train. The song is the main easter egg song of Riot. Audio Logs * Like with Humane, several displaced audio logs can be found around the map. Gallery Excavation Location.png|RoachTheIntelCollector's official location of the Unit 14 dig site. Videos "Excavation" Gameplay - NZP+ Wiki Trivia * This map features the most easter egg songs within the map out of all of RoachTheIntelCollector's previous maps. ** Another Side (Battle Version) is the only returning easter egg song that is not the primary or main easter egg song of its respective map, instead being the secondary. * This is the last map until "The Greatest Threat of All" to physically feature the Summoning Key, as it becomes fused with the Harbinger's hilt. Navigation Category:Reformed History